you looked so beautiful
by heytrisha
Summary: Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik, dan ia selalu membaca buku.


**title**: _you looked so beautiful_

**genre**: family

**rating**: T

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**notes**: uhm, _a little insight of Krista's past_. terima kasih sudah mengklik cerita ini. :)

* * *

_Oh Bunda, ada dan tiada dirimu,_

_kan selalu ada didalam hatiku…_

* * *

Wanita itu begitu cantik.

Krista kecil berdiri, dan mengibas-ngibas roknya untuk membersihkan daun kering yang menempel. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba untuk memperhatikan wanita itu lebih jelas.

Wanita itu—bukan, Ibu begitu cantik.

Krista tersenyum, sebuah senyum kecil yang hampir tak kelihatan. Tangannya terasa kebas akibat mengangkat ember terlalu lama. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat siang ini, karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum dibereskan.

Meskipun lelah, tapi menonton wanita yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon itu cukup untuk membuat Krista tersenyum cerah kembali.

* * *

Wanita itu begitu cantik.

Ia selalu mengawasi bagaimana wanita itu berdandan; menyisir rambut, menyematkan pita, dan mengikat gaun, sebelum kemudian ia naik ke kereta kuda yang menjemputnya.

Begitu terus setiap malam. Krista tak tahu wanita itu pergi kemana; dan ia tak berani untuk menanyakan.

Malam ini, Krista merangkak naik ke tempat tidur; tanpa kecupan selamat malam untuknya.

* * *

Wanita itu begitu cantik.

Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tersimpan di rumah kecil yang ditempati Krista dan dirinya; sampulnya usang dan beberapa ada yang terlipat karena seringnya dibaca.

Namun Krista kecil tak tahu tentang isi buku-buku itu.

Ketika Krista telah mampu untuk mengeja dan menulis huruf, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil salah satu buku wanita itu, dan melihat apa isinya.

"…_seorang ibu pasti menyayangi anaknya, dan akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ibu memegang peran penting dalam sebuah keluarga, sebagai pengajar norma-norma bagi anak, sekaligus sebagai sumber kasih sayang…."_

Krista menaikkan alis, dan melanjutkan membaca paragraf setelahnya.

"…_ibu juga memegang peranan penting dalam tumbuh-kembang anak. Waktu yang cukup serta kontak fisik yang lembut sangat baik untuk perkembangan emosi anak…"_

Krista mengernyitkan kening; setitik air mata tanpa sadar bergulir menuruni pipinya.

* * *

.

_Wanita itu selalu membaca buku tentang kasih sayang seorang Ibu kepada anaknya, namun—ia bahkan tak pernah memeluk Krista sekalipun._

_._

* * *

Wanita itu begitu cantik.

Krista memakan roti isi mentega di tangannya perlahan-lahan, matanya tak lepas dari wanita itu; yang kini tengah membalik bukunya. Krista menautkan jari-jarinya dengan ragu, berpikir apakah ia seharusnya mendekati tempat wanita itu dan makan bersamanya.

Tetapi wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya.

Krista menghela napas pendek, dan meminum susunya. Ia merasa sangsi dengan hal-hal yang tertulis di buku itu, karena…

Karena itu begitu tak nyata (_bohong,bohong,bohong_) dan Krista tak pernah mendapatkan hal-hal tersebut dalam hidupnya.

Krista menggigit rotinya sekali lagi, berpikir kalau mungkin wanita itu hanya sedang belajar; belajar untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang ada di buku itu sebelum kemudian mempraktekkannya.

.

Dalam heningnya waktu dan sunyi yang mengelilinginya, Krista menunggu.

* * *

Wanita itu begitu cantik.

Ini sudah dua tahun semenjak Krista mencuri baca buku milik wanita tersebut, namun Krista sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun.

Wanita itu tak pernah menyapanya; meliriknya pun tidak.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu dan Krista mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya dan rutinitasnya yang begitu sunyi, dengan segala keheningan yang mengelilinginya. Ia telah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya mengintip wanita itu dari jauh, berharap untuk mendekatinya namun kakinya hanya terpaku.

Wanita itu masih terus pergi keluar setiap malam, dan baru kembali keesokan paginya. Krista mengawasi kalau wajah wanita itu tampak begitu lelah setiap kali ia pulang, namun wanita itu selalu masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja; tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Krista.

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Rambut pirangnya tampak begitu indah dan halus, sama seperti milik Krista. Krista terkadang ingin mendekati wanita tersebut, dan menyampaikan pujian terhadapnya; namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Ia membeli beberapa buku baru minggu ini, dan Krista mengambil satu ketika wanita itu pergi pada malam harinya. Dibukanya buku itu perlahan.

Ilustrasi seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong bayinya tampak di halaman pertama buku itu. ia membalik beberapa kali, dan mulai membaca.

"…_seorang wanita yang baik akan selalu bersikap lembut terhadap anaknya, tidak memukul atau berkata keras kepadanya. Perhatian dan tutur kata halus akan membuat anak tumbuh menjadi seorang anggota masyarakat yang baik di masa depan…"_

Krista menelan ludah, mencoba mencerna arti kata-kata itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Ia membalik buku itu lagi, dan menemukan gambar lain; ilustrasi seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk anak perempuannya. Wajah wanita itu tampak begitu bahagia.

Krista terdiam. Ditutupnya buku itu perlahan.

Bunyi kertas yang bergesekkan memecah keheningan di rumah itu.

.

Krista menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dingin, dan mulai menangis.

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Krista mengikat rambutnya, dan mulai mengangkat beberapa ember lagi. Musim panen sudah tiba bulan ini.

Ia memperhatikan wanita itu menekuri bukunya dari kejauhan. Krista berpikir kalau tangan milik wanita itu pasti sangat lembut, berbeda jauh dengan tangannya yang kasar karena terpanggang matahari.

.

Krista mengangkat satu ember lagi, dan dalam hati berharap kalau tangan wanita itu suatu saat akan menyentuh dan meraihnya dalam rengkuhan hangat.

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Hari itu ia menemui seorang lelaki berpakaian bagus, yang datang ke rumah Krista. Lelaki itu melirik Krista sekilas, dan tersenyum.

Krista terkejut sejenak, dan membalas senyum pria itu. Tetapi sayangnya pria itu sudah masuk ke kereta kudanya.

Krista terdiam, berpikir kenapa pria itu tersenyum padanya. Ia hendak menanyakannya pada wanita itu, namun wanita itu sudah keburu menutup pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Krista berlari ke jendela; mengawasi ketika kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan; pertanyaannya takkan pernah terjawab.

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Krista memetik setangkai bunga bakung, kelopak bunga itu tampak begitu indah di musim semi. Ia berpikir untuk memberikannya pada wanita itu, memutuskan kalau bunga itu pasti tampak begitu cantik menempel di rambut miliknya.

Ia memperhatikan wanita itu dari kejauhan, bukunya tak sekalipu lepas dari tangannya. Krista memutar-mutar bunga di tangannya, mengira-ngira akan waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

_"…ibu juga memegang peranan penting dalam tumbuh-kembang anak. Waktu yang cukup serta kontak fisik yang lembut sangat baik untuk perkembangan emosi anak…"_

Kata-kata dari buku itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, bagaikan sebuah kotak musik yang telah lama diputar. Krista tersenyum dalam hati, berpikir kalau mungkin inilah saat yang tepat.

Ia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, dan merapikan roknya.

* * *

[ _Ia akan menyentuh wanita itu; memeluknya erat (**erat,erat,erat**) seakan tak pernah lepas._ ]

* * *

.

.

Krista menghela napas sejenak, dan mulai berlari.

"**_Ibu….!_**_"_

.

.

_BRUK._

Tangannya bersentuhan dengan pundak wanita itu, dan Krista segera menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat. Wanita itu terkejut, buku-buku di sekitarnya terjatuh.

_SRAK._

Sebuah buku terangkat, dan sampulnya yang tebal menampar pipi Krista. Krista tak mengacuhkannya, dan meneruskan pelukannya sembari menahan napas, ketika tangan wanita itu bergerak;

_….dan menghempaskannya ke tanah._

Krista terjatuh, punggungnya yang kurus membentur pagar. Bibirnya berdarah karena tamparan wanita itu.

"Menjauh… menjauh dariku!"

Wanita itu mundur perlahan dari hadapannya, menatap Krista seakan ia adalah makhluk asing yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ekspresinya tampak ketakutan.

Krista menegakkan badannya, dan mengelap bibirnya yang terasa basah. Rasa nyeri yang sangat berdenyut-denyut disana, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau…

.

_….Krista bahagia._

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik.

Krista membetulkan roknya, dan berdiri. Seperti biasa, wanita itu masih juga membaca bukunya, tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya.

Krista mengusap pipinya yang memerah, bekas tangan wanita itu masih terasa nyata disana.

"…_seorang wanita yang baik akan selalu bersikap lembut terhadap anaknya, tidak memukul atau berkata keras kepadanya. Perhatian dan tutur kata halus akan membuat anak tumbuh menjadi seorang anggota masyarakat yang baik di masa depan…"_

Kata-kata dari buku yang dibacanya waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Krista menahan napas, memutuskan kalau buku itu menyebutkan sebuah kebohongan.

Karena pukulan adalah sentuhan pertama yang diterima Krista dari wanita itu, dan Krista berpikir kalau itu adalah cara wanita itu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

.

Krista tersenyum, dan di musim panas kali ini—ia merasa kalau dirinya ternyata tak begitu sendirian.

* * *

[ _Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik; dan—__**Krista menyayanginya.**_]

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

_**#np**_: Melly Goeslaw - Bunda

(_depok, 06/06/2014_)


End file.
